Sally Hansen
by White Replica
Summary: Hey look! We got some on our nails after all!" What the flying muffins just happened? WARNING! THIS IS A DRABBLE! Crack plot, random thing.


**So... hello!**

**Yes, this is a drabble :3 This one was based off my first experience with nail polish, just a week ago to be precise. It FAILED miserably :D So I just tagged along with my mom to the parlor to have a pedicure, and voila! Nice nails :D**

**(looks up) OmiGAWD, that sounded out of character O_o**

**Oh, and if you're wondering, Sally Hansen is the brand of the nail polish I used when I tried it for the first time.  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING.  
**

* * *

Laura and Shelby lay on their beds, in their rooms, bored. It was Christmas break, and although not everyone was strictly Catholic/Christian and even though they never left the Island, the school honored the celebration. Ironically enough.

However, it was one of those "calm before the storm" days. Those days where you just _know_ that the next day would be busy and hectic, though you just lay down on the bed with nothing to do.

So Shelby had an idea. Oh no.

"Hey Laura…" she started. Her friend looked up from her bed.

"Aye, what is it?" she asked. Shelby flipped herself on her bed, laying her stomach flat on it.

"Remember the nail polish Miss Gonzales had a week ago? The one that you said looked really awesome?" She asked.

"Yeah, why— oh no…. you didn't." Laura said. Instead of sounding shocked or anything, she sounded rather bored, expectant even. After all, Shelby had a reputation for being a kleptomaniac.

Shelby grinned, as she got up and walked to her dresser. She pulled out a few bottles of shiny, metallic, multi-colored nail polish, and she dumped it on Laura's bed.

Laura stared at them.

"… Hey, what's with you?" Shelby asked. Laura stayed silent.

"Well, it's just that… I have no idea on how to put on nail polish." She admitted. Shelby looked blank for a few moments, before she burst out laughing.

"What?!" Laura said indignantly. "Sorry, it's just that it's rare for me to hear about a fifteen year old girl who has no idea how to use nail polish!" Shelby said, still giggling. Laura glared.

"Well, if you're so frivolous about my lack of knowledge, then teach me!" Laura said. "Why, of course young grasshopper." Shelby said, still grinning.

Shelby grabbed the bottles of nail polish, grabbed Laura's feet, and began.

* * *

Otto and Wing lay casually on their beds, looking very bored. Sure, there were many things that they could do in HIVE, but for some reason, they felt as though they'd done most of them. And Wing was not particularly interested in reviewing their lessons, when Otto suggested it. Otto just shrugged; he had a feeling that they would get bored very quickly anyway.

"Want to visit the girls?" Wing suggested, and his friend shrugged. From the girlish, giggly shrieks that punctuated the air just a couple of minutes ago, he'd rather not.

They lay bored on their beds again, when the girlish shouts of laughter disrupted the quiet atmosphere in their room.

"Fine." Otto said, and they rose up slowly and walked to the girls' room.

They did not expect what had greeted them in their room.

Shelby and Laura were covered in many colors of… something. Metallic, shiny, the boys didn't know whether it was paint, or what. They just stood silently at the door, whilst the two girls were laughing maniacally. No, not girlishly, _maniacally_.

Otto made a mental note saying that they sounded like crazy people.

"So… what are you two doing?" Wing asked conversationally, though he still sounded rather disturbed by the scene.

"Oh, hello you two." Shelby said calmly, as though two boys finding two girls streaked with nail polish were completely normal. In other cases, it might have been.

"In front of you, my boys, is a failed attempt of teaching a fifteen year old girl how to apply nail polish." Laura said, and instead of sounding embarrassed, she sounded rather giddy.

"Don't tell me… Miss Gonzales?" Otto asked, and the blonde nodded. He sighed.

"You do realize that she could get your heads for this." He said.

"So?"

Otto palmed his head, exasperated.

"We'll leave you two to your musings then." He said, pulling Wing out the door.

Before they could escape the perimeter of the room, however, they heard a snatch of conversation in the girls' room.

"Hey look! We got some on our nails after all!"

* * *

**Random....**

**So.**

**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE! REVIEW ARE LOVE AND LOVE IS CAKE SO IF YOU SEND ME REVIEW YOU'RE GIVING CAKE TO THE ORPHANED CHILDREN! :D  
**


End file.
